Although anticoagulant therapy has proven benefits, it frequently causes serious bleeding, especially in older adults. The main goal of this study is to improve the use of anticoagulant therapy in older persons by preventing bleeding complications. The intervention used is the "Patient Participation Program," which includes prothrombin time self-monitoring, patient training and education, and physician consultation from a specialized anticoagulant service.